


Wonder

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lifeguard!Alec, Light Angst, M/M, Mermaid!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: a "there's a mermaid in my bathtub" fic





	1. Chapter 1

Alec leaned against the side of his car, looking out at the cresting waves as he sipped the last of his coffee.

The entire beach was closed off from the horrible storm the night before, and Alec, as the head lifeguard, was responsible for assessing the damage and reporting back. Besides, he knew this beach better than anyone else on the team, having grown up in the area, and having three younger siblings, all of whom he had taught to swim and surf. Even though the sand was littered with broken chairs and shredded umbrellas, it was still exceedingly peaceful. The sound the waves made, the gentle caress of briny air on his skin, and the feel of warm sand between his toes never changed. It was a constant in his life that he felt anchored to.

He usually got up every morning bright and early to go on a run at the shoreline, but today there was too much debris. He picked his way through the big pieces of scattered scraps but picked up everything that was small enough to be tossed in a garbage bag. The gentle breeze tossed his hair lightly around his face, requiring him to keep combing it back insistently as he browsed the wreckage.

When he spotted a large lump of something close to the shoreline he carefully made his way over to it curiously. The closer he got, the more familiar the shape looked. When he realized what it was, he quickly broke out into a jog. Alec could now make out the entire top half of a man lying face down, his onyx hair just close enough to the water that the tips were fully submerged every time the tide moved in.

Somewhere along the way, the garbage bag Alec was holding was abandoned, and when he reached the man, he dropped to his knees next to him and hastily turned him over on his back to check if he was breathing. When he put his index and middle finger against the side of the man’s throat to feel for a pulse, he reflexively jerked his hand back. His fingers had somehow come in contact with small folds of skin that were separated by open wounds, though they weren’t bleeding and didn’t feel raw. Alec carefully leaned in close to inspect them, and his breath got caught in his throat. They were gills.

Alec sat back on his heels, and looked below the man’s torso. A sleek, iridescent red tail made up the lower half of his body. Between the skin of his torso and the defined line of scales, there was a gentle fade from golden skin to red toned, thicker skin. On his tail, each scale looked as thin as tissue paper, and some of them had large lacerations through them, oozing something black that resembled blood. One of the thin, transparent fins at the base was torn in a jagged line that made Alec feel sick to his stomach to look at.

He returned his attention back to the man’s upper body and saw some other tears in his skin that resembled the one on his lower fin. His face, however, was mostly just bruised. From the coloring of them, Alec assumed he hadn’t been here long. The largest bruises were still dark blue, which likely meant it had only been a few hours since he had been injured.

Alec was shocked, to say the least, but right now, his biggest concern was keeping the man alive. He scooped him up, which was not easy, given the amount of solid muscle bulging underneath the man’s skin and the weight of the tail, and made his way back to the car, carefully laying the man on the back seat. Alec was painfully careful not to jostle or crush the tail, but still worried the entire drive back to the house that he hadn’t situated the man correctly. He gave himself some credit, however, for turning him on his side so that if he vomited, he wouldn’t asphyxiate.

When the driveway came into view, Alec pulled halfway up, not taking the time to mess with the slow, malfunctioning garage door, and carried the man inside. _Water, that’s what he needs_ , was all Alec could think of to help him, so he quickly filled the claw foot tub with cool water and put the stopper in the drain. Situating an unconscious man with a tail that makes up sixty percent of his surface area was definitely an ordeal, but eventually, Alec was satisfied with the results and felt confident he could afford to slip out for a minute to retrieve a first aid kit.

When he returned with the kit, he carefully dabbed antiseptic on the bleeding, lacerated patches of skin. The black viscous substance oozing from the torn skin was blood, he realized.

Now that Alec was in less of a panic, the questions were piling up in head. What is this man? Where is he from? How did he wash up on the shore? How did he get hurt?

Tending to his wounds allowed Alec a more thorough observation. His skin, in the undamaged areas, had a golden undertone and seemed to glow. His facial features were very soft, like blurred lines in a charcoal drawing. There were dark lines around his eyes that resembled eyeliner and small flecks of something that sparkled embedded in his skin. His black hair was long on the top and shaved short on the sides and back. The tips, however, were streaked with deep blue. He was even wearing jewelry; three different golden necklaces, and three rings on both hands. His nails were the same shape and size as what Alec was used to, but instead of being murky white, they were solid black.

Alec could only describe this creature as stunningly unfamiliar. There was so much beauty in him, but it was all so peculiar.

Once the wounds were cleaned and bandaged, Alec just sat quietly with his back against the bathroom door, watching the gently flick of the man’s tail as he slept and admiring the way the scales exposed to light would reflect small rainbow fractals. It was…magic.

 

*          *          *          *

 

Magnus awoke with a gasp, sitting up straight. His back was against something solid and cold. He looked down at his surroundings to realize he was in a…bowl of some sort, filled to the brim with water. It was long and rectangular, but couldn’t quite accommodate his full body, his fins draped over the edge. He scrunched up his body to immerse his head under the water but hissed in pain. He looked down at his body to see something thick and white sticking to different spots of his skin, and there were strangle purple splotches dotting along his arms. His scales, upon closer inspection were ripped in some areas, and half of his fin was torn, through there was a strange clear paper that was sticking to it and holding it together. He jerked in discomfort, sloshing water over the edge of the bowl and onto the flat surface it was resting on. It made a loud _slap_ noise that made him uneasy.

But then, there was a sound of sudden movement, rapidly approaching. Before Magnus could even come up with some kind of plan, a door opened and in front of him was a human male. He had never before seen one this close. He liked to watch the shore sometimes, peeking just above the water, but he had never been seen by one.

He was very beautiful, Magnus noted. While his skin wasn’t gold, like Magnus was accustomed to amongst his people, there was still something striking about the pale skin lined with dark, contrasting hairs. He looked smooth to touch. He was about Magnus’ equal in size, which made him feel a bit less concerned with his disadvantage in this circumstance. What specifically caught his attention, however, were the man’s eyes. They were a beautiful hazel color like the stones that lined the floor of Magnus’ palace. Magnus took that common thread to be a sign from the gods that this human could be trusted.  

“Hello, human.” Magnus spoke softly, shyly, testing the waters, so to speak. “What am I doing here in this bowl? And what are these papers you’ve put on my body?”

The human’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly. He was frozen, it seemed, and Magnus furrowed his eyebrows with concern. “Pardon me, is something wrong?”

Blinking rapidly, the man took two steps forward into the room. “Uh, hi. Sorry. I didn’t know where to, um, place you, but I figured somewhere with water would be best, and this was the best place I could think of. I have a pool outside but being exposed didn’t seem like a good idea—”

Magnus held up his hand to stop the man’s stream of babbling, though it was undoubtedly endearing. “Why am I here?”

The human’s expression softened and he moved in even closer. “I found you washed up on the shoreline really hurt and bleeding, and you weren’t breathing. I brought you here, to my home, to…well, I guess save your life? I cleaned and bandaged your wounds as best as I could for the time being.” He suddenly got a look of concern. “Are you in pain? Do you need something?”

Magnus smiled, lifting one hand out of the water, palm up and out towards the human. “I can heal myself now that I am awake. Water gives me, and those like me, power. That includes healing properties.” He gathered some water in his hands and sprinkled it across his body, murmuring softly in his native language, a prayer of thanks and protection. He could feel the wounds knitting back together, the sensitive skin thickening, and his missing scales growing back. Opening his eyes, he looked at the startled human. “My name is Magnus Bane. Prince of the Downworld Kingdom. I am part of the creature mermen.”

“Nice to meet you,” the human offered shyly. “My name is Alec. I’m, um, a lifeguard.”

“Of course you are,” Magnus said enthusiastically. “Alexander. Defender of man.”

For some reason, Alexander smiled and looked immensely happy at the remark. It confused Magnus, but he felt warmth blooming in his chest at the response he had drawn out.

“Thank you, for bringing me into your home, and for trying to nurse me back to health. That was quite selfless of you. I willingly offer you the repayment of my debt.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to do anything like that. I just… It’s no big deal; it was the right thing to do.”

“An action that is right is not also, by definition, imperative.” He looked down at his tail, smoothing down the new, raw scales. “I don’t wish to overstay my welcome, Alexander, but a few days to heal before returning to my waters would be the most efficient plan of action.”

“Of course!” Alexander responded immediately. “Yes, you can stay as long as you need to.” He opened something mounted on the wall and took out a small package. “Now that you’re awake, if you would like to clean off, here’s some soap.”

Magnus timidly took it in hand, rolling it over in his hands. “This is an interesting means of cleaning. It’s not what I usually use, but I can certainly make do. Thank you.” He rubbed the soft, slick bar over his skin, marveling at the trail of bubbles it left behind.

“I can give you privacy,” Alexander suddenly said hastily, moving towards the door.

“Feel free to stay.” Magnus was a bit confused by Alexander’s suddenly apparent discomfort for some reason. He didn’t want the human to leave, though. He was still so curious about everything he had to learn about his temporary surroundings, and he was too inquisitive to wait.

“Okay, um…” Alexander slid down onto the floor, facing him. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Magnus gently rubbed the soap in his hands and smoothed it down his chest, peeling off the bandages as he went. “There was a horrible storm, I believe. I had come up to the surface to check on all of you. My duty as prince is to my people, but I consider you all an extension of my kingdom on the land. I thought I saw a human body floating in the water. When I went to check, a huge wave took hold of me and pulled me back under. I don’t know what happened after that, but likely I was thrown around against the rocks before washing up on the land.”

 

*          *          *          *

 

“You said you’re the Prince of the Downworld Kingdom? What is that?”

Magnus flicked his tail, splashing water at himself. “The Downworld Kingdom is the gathering of all creatures that live in those waters. Though there are many different factions, we live under one royal monarch. My father was the king, but he passed on a while ago. It was about time, really. Eight centuries is quite a long time to be king. My coronation hasn’t happened yet, but I will be king soon.” When Magnus spoke, his voice had two octaves that layered one another. It was unlike anything Alec had ever heard, and he was inexplicably drawn to it.

“Wow. That’s quite a heavy responsibility.”

“It’s my birthright, Alexander. Just as you have yours as a guardian of humanity.”

Alec smiled softly, resting his chin on his knees. “You said your father lived eight centuries… How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Swirling his finger absently in the water, Magnus responded quietly, “About three centuries. I’m quite young, and my people are a little concerned with my ability to rule.”

“I know a little something about that.”

“You’re not royalty among the humans though, are you? I was under the impression there are not many monarchs in your realm.”

“Yeah, no, I’m not that. But I’ve got family obligation that my parents don’t trust me with. They believe I’m unfit from what they consider character flaws.”

“Oh?” Magnus ran his wet hands through his hair, small rivulets sliding down the angles of his jaw and cheekbones, one catching on the side of his nose.

“I’m, um… I’m not interested in marrying a woman.”

Magnus nodded thoughtfully but continued his cleaning ritual, seemingly unfazed by the notion. “Humanity seems to be very obsessed with the restraints of expectation and perfection. Where I come from, we don’t have constructs such as gender and sexual orientation. We simply are, as we were created.”

“How do you know so much about humans?”

“I’ve studied about every type of creature on this earth. At least, every kind documented. I also have travelled much of the world since my birth. The vastness of earth’s waters make for good opportunities. I believe it’s my duty to keep peace and harmony, not only for the sake of those who look to me, but because anything in nature is synergistically dependent on all others. Besides, I find mankind very fascinating.”

“Would you be offended if I said the feeling is mutual? I’m still trying to wrap my mind around…that.” Alec gestured vaguely at Magnus’ tail.

Sliding down deeper into the water, now creating a line at his chin, Magnus chuckled. It was an enthralling sound, bright like the peal of a bell. “I am not insulted, Alexander. I would be more surprised if you had told me you’d seen something like me before.”

“I’ve never seen anything like you,” Alec murmured, shaking his head. He realized then that his words had double meaning. He had never encountered a merman past the stories he read as a child, but he had also never seen anything half as beautiful, human or otherwise.

“I think you’re beautiful too, Alexander,” Magnus said casually, arms draped over the edge of the tub. The ease at which he said it sat heavy on Alec’s heart. He wished it were as simple as that for himself. “I’ve loved many different creatures from many different origins. I’ve found them all to be beautiful. Nature is inherently beauty.”

Alec himself couldn’t imagine anything could be as ethereal as Magnus. “So you’ve…been in love?”

“I have.” Magnus stopped inspecting his nails to look at Alec. “A few too many times, I think.”

“What do you mean?”

Magnus sighed softly. “I’ve loved many more than have loved me in return. It can be seen as weakness.”

“I don’t think it is,” Alec said firmly.

Magnus rolled over onto his side, running his forefinger along the edge of the tub, smiling. “You’re quite extraordinary, Alexander.”

Stunned, Alec just opened and closed his mouth. He must have looked ridiculous, because it made Magnus laugh, his nose scrunched sweetly.

 

*          *          *          *

 

After spending a week recuperating in Alec’s bathtub, Magnus was fully healed and yearned for waters of his home. He found it amusing that now the only places he had ever called home were the ocean from which the Lotus he grew from bloomed and a bathtub confined to a small room.

“Alexander, I must return home,” Magnus said softly, breaking the gentle silence that had crested between them while Alexander aimlessly sketched in his notebook from his spot on the bathroom floor.

At his declaration, Alexander dropped his pencil, allowing it to roll off his lap and onto the floor with a clatter. Magnus was shocked to find that he was sorely unprepared to handle such a sad look on the man’s face. Shocked to find that a dull ache of regret bloomed in his chest at the knowledge that he had hurt him.

“Oh. Yeah, of course.” Alexander looked down at the tile, tracing the shapes with his finger absently. Magnus had a feeling he was avoiding contact to hide the pain, which only increased his own.

“I must admit, I find that it’s…much harder to imagine leaving you than I ever would have anticipated.” He kept his voice gentle, desperately needing to convey that something had changed in him, all because of Alexander. “I do believe that you’ve unlocked something in me. Something I didn’t know I was missing.”

Alexander kept his gaze averted, and Magnus suddenly felt the need to reach out and tilt the man’s chin up so he couldn’t hide from him. “Me too. I… Me too.”

“Alexander.”

He finally looked up at being addressed so solemnly.

“Come here, please.”

Setting aside his notebook, he did as he was instructed, walking over on his knees.

Magnus pulled the ring from his right index finger off and held it out to Alexander. “I would like you to take this. If you have it with you, I can find you. No matter where you are.”

Alexander took it in his hand gingerly, treating it as something invaluable and precious. “How will you find me? How will I see you?”

Magnus gave him a soft smile, reaching out to place his palm against Alexander’s warm cheek. “I was born from the petals of a Lotus flower. Are you familiar with them?” At Alexander’s silence, he continued. “They grow from the mud, and at night returns to it, but still always manage to bloom clean by the morning. Darkness can breed light, Alexander, so why can’t we, when we’ve got so much more hope?”

Alexander was quiet, offering no response. Magnus feared for a moment that he had pushed, instead of following what he believed to be the path Alexander was laying out for him in order to pursue him. Those thoughts were soon put completely out of his head when Alexander pulled him in by the tops of his arms and pressed their lips together.

When night had fallen, Alexander took Magnus back to the beach. He traveled with Magnus as deep into the water as he could, until they reached an almost tangible divide. Magnus would cross it, and Alexander would be unable to follow.

“Don’t be afraid,” Magnus assured him. He was captivated by the beauty of Alexander bathed in moonlight. Something so beautiful couldn’t foster fear, in itself or in others.

“I’m not.”

Alexander rested one hand, palm down, on the top of the water, and Magnus mirrored the motion underneath it. Their hands couldn’t quite touch each other, and that realization was more significant than Magnus could bear.

He dropped his hand after a moment, then reached for Alexander’s right, pressing a kiss to the cold metal of his ring.  He whispered something in his native language, and though Alec couldn’t understand the words, he felt a weight settle in his heart at the sound, like a token of memory.

“I will always be with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe he shouldn’t be waiting like this. Maybe Magnus didn’t want him to. Maybe pining away for someone who went where he could never follow was the stupidest thing he’d ever done. But every time he looked down at Magnus’ ring, that inextinguishable flame of hope warmed him from the inside.

Alec rested his chin on his knees, looking out at the vast expanse of water. The sun had already set and the moon was rising above the water line, mirrored in a half circle of pale white light on the rippled surface.  Every night, he drove back out to the beach and swam out to the small mound of large rocks a ways out from the shore. If there was any chance of seeing Magnus again, it would be here, he convinced himself.

Magnus had to be out there, and Alec had to believe that Magnus wondered about him too, and maybe looked for him every now and then. So he wouldn’t give up.

He closed his eyes and reveled in the soft breeze blowing small sprays of water. A gentle splash startled him and he abruptly leaned up, looking around. “Magnus?” he whispered, getting up onto his knees so he could get a better look at the water. The light of the moon cast shadows that made it difficult to see through, but Alec was determined.

There was no response, and he couldn’t see anything moving in the water. He’d hoped for even just a glimpse of crimson scales, or a pale red fin flicking in the water. With a sigh, Alec leaned back and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

He twisted the ring around aimlessly where it sat heavy on his finger, the tangible weight of wanting and missing Magnus. “You said if I had this with me, you could find me,” Alec spoke softly, watching the gentle movement of the water around him. “I’m here.  And I…I miss you. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Just like always.

He dove down off the rock and made his way back to the shoreline, soaking wet and out of breath as he went to his car.

The next night he returned to the beach just as the sun was setting, watching the deep orange turn blood red the closer it got to the horizon.

Alec slowly waded in, at first just up to his waist as he watched the last rays of light disappear. Instead of making a beeline for the rocks, he floated for a while, eyes closed. The only sounds around him were the gentle splash of ripples crashing into each other and the soft in and out of his breathing.

All of a sudden, he felt something brush his leg and he immediately righted himself, treading water. “Magnus?” Glancing around, he caught sight of what had touched him—a small gray fish, hurrying to escape the tangle of his legs. “Stupid,” Alec murmured to himself, swimming over to the rocks.

He hauled himself up and stretched out on his back, looking up at the dark purple sky. It looked like velvet, dotted with small, glimmering stars.

Maybe he should have been an astronaut, he mused lazily. The thought was immediately dismissed, though, given that all he ever wanted these days was to be in the water, so he could feel close to Magnus. Every second he spent with the beach at his back was a second he spent longing to go back. There was an honest to god _ache_ in his chest when he wasn’t looking for Magnus. The water had always called to him, ever since he was a boy, but now it seemed to be speaking the only language Alec could understand.

He dangled his hand off the rock, aimlessly swirling circles in the water with his index finger. The water was getting colder, the way Alec liked it, and he hummed softly in pleasure.

The sound of insistent splashing in the distance caught his attention and he sat up, scanning the water for movement. Just under the dock were two bodies.

Alec stood up and dove out into the water, gliding through it smoothly. The pressure of resistance hugged his body as he pushed through it and made his way towards the dock.

As he got closer, he dove deep and saw, to his amazement, two long tails with iridescent scales. One of them was dark crimson with a faint scar on one of the fins.

The shock made him come back up to gasp for air, and as soon as he had broken the surface, he made direct eye contact with Magnus.

“Magnus,” he breathed, stuck in place.

“Alexander!” Magnus called over the loud splashing and soft whimpers coming from the other merman, who was tangled up in what once had been a fishing net, but was now mostly tangles of seaweed and algae. “I need your help!”

Alec snapped into action, joining Magnus and tugging at the rope, hoping it would fray from water damage with enough force. His hands kept bumping into Magnus’, which were smoothly navigating whatever knots they could find.

“I’m going to try to free him from the bottom,” Alec said, sinking back below the surface.

The merman was thrashing desperately, his tail flicking Alec repeatedly as he tried to tug the rope free. It would slide against the slippery surface of the scales, but never made it much further than a few inches.

Alec hadn’t been keeping track of how long he’d been underwater, but his head was starting to feel fuzzy and his movements were getting syrupy and lethargic. He was running out of air but he couldn’t stop now—

Abruptly, he was tugged back to the surface, Magnus’ hand firmly latched to his bicep. With the other, he gripped Alec’s jaw. “Open your mouth, Alexander.”

Alec complied without hesitation, mostly frozen from the shock, and Magnus softly blew a stream of air into his lungs. Their lips touched for only a moment, but the electric current that sparked Alec’s blood stream lasted longer.

“I’ve given you my breath. You can do what you need to do.”

Alec nodded and dove back under the water. He took an experimental breath in and was startled by the normality of the feeling. With renewed strength, he managed to make a tear in a piece of the rope and tugged it free from the fin it was wrapped around, then pulled it up the tail, getting the merman free to his waist, which slowed some of the thrashing, making it a more manageable obstacle.

When he came back up, Alec found Magnus pulling the rest of the net up and carefully maneuvering limbs through the openings. He finally tugged it free and tossed it away with disgust.

The merman gasped and sagged against Magnus, who held him with his hands on either side of the creature’s face. “You’re free. You’re safe. You must return home; you need rest.”

For a moment they just looked at each other, then Magnus gave a nod and the merman disappeared under the water with a smooth curve of his body. When he was gone, Magnus turned his attention back to Alec, looking guarded and guilty.

Alec swam closer to him, reaching out slowly. Magnus seemed afraid to meet him halfway, at first. He didn’t seem averse to the touch, just unsure whether he wanted to meet it himself or wait for Alec. Eventually, he slowly moved his hand, touching his fingertips to Alec’s.  “Alexander.”

“I—I, um, waited for you. Ever since you left,” Alec mumbled shyly.

Magnus gave him a soft smile, though there was sadness tainting its purpose. “I know. I have too.”

“You know,” Alec repeated, eyebrows drawn in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“I watched you, every night when you went out on those rocks and looked for me,” Magnus began, eyes glued to the place their fingers intertwined. “I watched you until you left, and I listened to you tell me you missed me and that you’d be back. It was…excruciating to stay away. To not tell you I was right there with you, like I promised. That I would always be there.”

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me?” Alec was trying not to accuse him. Trying not to be angry at him. There must have been a reason why Magnus didn’t come for him. A good reason. But Alec couldn’t deny that he was feeling exposed and embarrassed at the confession.

“I wanted to. I wanted to so badly. I watched you, and I even lost control a few times and got too close. You heard me, and you called for me. It broke my heart not to answer.”

“ _Why_?” Alec insisted.

Magnus swallowed. “When I returned home, I confided in my closest friend, my right hand. I told him that I had met…an extraordinary human who saved my life.” He looked up into Alec’s eyes. “Who was kind and beautiful, and took care of me. But he reminded me of what I had forgotten. There are obstacles I face in wanting you, Alexander. He warned me of things I chose to ignore, as well. There are things we can’t ever have, and that’s on me. It broke my heart that I would be depriving you of things you deserved. There will always be separation between the two of us, Alexander. Not to mention that when I become king of the Downworld, I will have to devote my life to my people. When my father was king, he believed I’m ready to do what my people need. That I am ready to take responsibility for our relations with all the surrounding realms. That has to be my priority.”

“I know,” Alec whispered, nodding. “I know. I don’t want to take that away from you. I don’t want to ask you to leave it behind. I just… Let me follow you. You don’t have to slow down or wait up for me. Just…let me follow.”

Magnus shook his head slowly, a soft expression on his face. “Alexander… you never cease to amaze me.” He lifted his free hand and slowly moved it to the side of Alec’s face, caressing his cheekbone with small, circular movements of his thumb.

Alec reached up to put his hand over Magnus’, holding it in place. “Please.”

“Do you know why I was out here tonight? I’ve been teaching members of my guard about humans. I’ve been bringing them out here, to the surface, to learn how to observe them. It’s never been done before, in our kingdom. Never by rule or law, at least. I’ve always been…an anomaly. But I believe it’s time for a change. Every night that I’ve been out here with them, I’ve hung back to wait for you. But tonight… Tonight was different. The pieces of control I still had just crumbled. I couldn’t stay away from you any longer. I was resigned to being selfish. I watched you for a while, but then I saw one of my own tangled in that net under the dock, struggling, and I got distracted. Unbeknownst to me, he had stayed close to see what I was doing. He shouldn’t have; he’s never been to the surface before.”

Alec was quiet, just looking back at Magnus.

“Say something, Alexander.”

“I want to come with you. I want to see your world.”

“I want you to as well. I just…I don’t know how far we can take this. I don’t know—”

“Just lead. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“I’m going to need you to allow me to share my breath with you again, if you’re going with me.”

Alec nodded. “Okay, so…what do you need me to do?”

“Just be still,” Magnus whispered, holding out his hands to Alec. Alec placed his palms against Magnus’, allowing himself to be pulled in close. Magnus’ lips touched Alec’s, their mouths open. A gust of air tickled the back of his throat and filled his lungs, followed by a tingle all over his body. “I need you to stay close to me. No straying. When we get there, you will follow me without question. Yes?”

“Yes.”

Magnus flicked his fin pointedly against Alec’s calf, giving him a smug grin. “Come with me, then, pretty boy.”

Alec followed him through the water; going deeper the further they travelled from the shore. They passed all different kinds of sea creatures Alec had never seen before, many of which he couldn’t begin to identify. After almost losing sight of Magnus’, he kept his gaze locked on the fluid movements of the tail, watching the scales glitter with small fractals of light.

When a large, ornate structure came into view, Magnus made a delicate curve towards it. Alec couldn’t begin to explain what it was made of, or how it was created, but it looked solid. There were intricate shapes that Alec had never seen before that covered every inch of the surface. They could have been strictly for aesthetic purposes, but he assumed it wasn’t a stretch to think they had specific meaning.

Magnus turned over to make a rounded turn into a small opening, and Alec followed. It was pitch black around him for only a moment before he was bathed in soft, yellow light, akin to candlelight.

They were in a large room with strange, pale green objects that seemed to be furniture, and tall, wooden staffs that held pulsing lights. There were golden fixtures on the walls that were similar to the intricate jewelry Magnus wore.

Turning over to face Alec, Magnus put his finger to his lips, then went to the opening they came through and waved his hand over it, sealing it with something that looked thin and clear like a film of water. When he looked back at him, he gave Alec a small nod.

“This is incredible,” Alec breathed, looking around the room.

“In our kingdom, we don’t have a “palace” as _you_ know it. We all live together in a community of equality, but the royals’ chambers hold the heirlooms and antiques of the mantle, and are furnished in gold.”

“Huh,” Alec said, making his way over to one of the green objects. He touched it gingerly, finding it soft and pliable. “May I…sit?”

“Please.” Magnus gestured kindly, then stretched out on the adjoining one.

“I can see now why you were a bit out of your element in my bathtub,” Alec admitted, stifling a grin.

Magnus pursed his lips to hide one of his own. “If you want, I can show you more. Ever since we parted, I couldn’t stop thinking about all the things I wanted to show you. I imagined what you would think of them, how you would smile, and maybe scrunch up your nose like you do sometimes…”

“Show me.”

The things Magnus had to offer Alec made his world seem so dull by comparison. The things he had seen in his lifetime were so restricted, he realized. But even among the immense beauty of something far beyond words, Alec couldn’t compare them to Magnus. The throne room that was mostly gold, shimmering stones wasn’t what Alec couldn’t take his eyes off of. The large opening near the back of the structure that unfolded to reveal the kingdom in all its glory was exceptional, but lacked something. Even the sanctum, lined with luminescent pearls, could only hold Alec’s gaze for so long.

Magnus ran his hand across the delicate stones imbedded in the rock, reveling in the sensation of the touch. “This is my favorite place here. It was built for my mother, but when she passed, my father felt I would get the most use out of it and placed it in my care.” He turned to look at Alec. “It’s what I was most excited to show you.”

Alec put his hands on either side of Magnus’ face, holding him still. Moving in slowly, to give Magnus ample time and opportunity to pull away, Alec touched their lips together lightly. The promise of more was like a magnet, keeping him in Magnus’ space.

Suddenly, there were fingers in Alec’s hair, tugging softly and rejoining their mouths. Magnus kissed with more insistence, and as it started to break apart, he traced over Alec’s lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

Alec’s stomach felt full of butterflies, and he felt warm and light like he did when he drank too much champagne.

“What is it, Alexander?” Magnus whispered, blinking at him slowly.

“I don’t want to leave.”

“It’s beautiful here, isn’t it? I—”

“ _You_ , Magnus. I don’t want to leave _you_. I…I can’t.”

“Alexander…” Magnus seemed to be at a loss for words. He was just looking at Alec. His expression was soft, but gave away nothing of what he was thinking. “I would love nothing more than to keep you all to myself. To have everything—my crown, my people, and my love. But the things you have to give up for that happen… I don’t even know if it would be possible.”

“But like this, we can—?”

“Hiding in the shadows, breaking laws? That’s no life for us.” Magnus shook his head slightly. “Even if it were, we would be apart more often than together. I would have to wash up on shore and be kept in a bathtub just to sit with you and hold your hand. You would have to go out to the water late at night and wait for me to give you a temporary fix just to lie with me and watch the stars. Alec… That’s not what we deserve.”

“I’ll do it. I’d do it. Wouldn’t you?” Alec tried not to let the hurt show on his face at the undeniable doubt Magnus was expressing. He felt ashamed of how much he wanted to give when Magnus didn’t seem to find it worthwhile.

“Not if I believed— _truly_ believed—that I was depriving you of something better.”

Alec was about to respond when they were interrupted.

“Your Highness. The king commands your presence.”

Magnus’ eyes never dropped from Alec’s as he lowered his hand from his cheek slowly. “Tell the king I will join him shortly.”

“I suppose I should go,” Alec whispered, pulling back.

Magnus looked as if he were going to protest, but instead sighed in resignation. “I will send a member of my guard to escort you.”

Alec gave a brisk nod and followed Magnus out of the sanctum, squeezing through the opening they had come through.

Two guards were standing by, waiting for Alec or Magnus or possibly both. The dark haired man with alabaster skin and a small scar on his right cheekbone looked at Magnus and gave a small nod, before moving towards Alec. “Come with me.”

Sparing one last look at Alec, Magnus went in the opposite direction, trailed by the remaining guard.

“Follow me,” the merman with Alec instructed, keeping a brisk pace as he led Alec back in the direction he had come from.

Alec couldn’t help the gnawing feeling of guilt and embarrassment in his gut. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He felt rejected, like he had just offered his heart only to have it handed back. He understood the words Magnus had used, understood the sentiment of something better, but it didn’t change anything. He didn’t need anything to be different.

When he broke through the water’s surface, the guard was still hovering beside him, watching with curiosity. “Don’t come for Magnus—wait for him to return for you. He has a job to do. He is not yet the king, and as such, must appease the temporary ruler of the Downworld. A lot rests on his shoulders.”

Alec was silent, but tilted his chin down in a half nod.

Satisfied, the merman disappeared with a small splash and a ripple.

Alec had to find some way to occupy himself, to hold himself back.

For days, he forced himself to stay at home. If he got in his car or went on a run, he knew where he would end up. He called in sick from work because he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation if he had to restrict himself to the shoreline.

After a week, he couldn’t bear it any longer. He returned to the rocks once again, just watching the water around him. He ran his hand lightly over the water, letting it tickle his palm. He should wait for Magnus. He should wait to hear something from him, about whether he still wanted…them.

But waiting for an answer felt like a persistent itch under his skin.

He looked down into the water, and suddenly found himself in it. He needed to find the place Magnus had taken him to. It would be difficult; he had been focusing more on Magnus than on remembering the path they took. He could remember where they started, at least.

Making his way over to the docks, he dipped back underwater, moving forward. That was the only place he knew to start. When nothing was looking familiar, he resurfaced, gasping for air. There was a prickling sensation crawling across his arms, a palpable response to the frustration boiling in his blood. He dropped back under and went in a different direction, but still just felt overwhelmingly lost.

It had to be there.

After coming back up for air, he realized how tired his body was feeling. He was pushing too hard, too soon. Giving up wasn’t an option, though. Quitting would be unbearable he needed something to hold onto. Grasping at straws was making him crazy, and he couldn’t take it any longer.

Circling around aimlessly, he felt lightheaded, like his brain was stuffed full of cotton balls. His eyelids were drooping and holding himself up was becoming a challenge. Nonetheless, he dropped back under the water and frantically took off in a direction he didn’t think he’d checked yet.

His limbs felt heavy, but he had to keep pushing. He had to…

His eyelids fluttered and when he forced them open, he was looking at Magnus.

“Magnus,” he whispered, a faint smile on his lips. “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“Coming back?” Magnus looked confused. “Alexander, do you know where you are?”

“Mm, no?” He leaned up, groggy, and realized he was in Magnus’ chambers, laid out on something smooth and firm. There was gold everywhere, and then Magnus, in soft comparison. “How did I…?”

“You almost drowned, Alexander.” Reaching out to tap the ring on his finger, Magnus continued. “I could sense you, through this. I went looking—I could tell something was wrong. What were you thinking? You could have died.”

“I wanted to see you. I couldn’t bear to just…sit around and wait.” Alec reached up, putting his hand on Magnus’ cheek.

“Risking your life for me is not what I want. Do you understand?”

“I’m sorry,” Alec murmured, looking into warm amber eyes.

“Is he awake?” a new voice asked, moving in closer.

“He is.” Magnus’ tone was something entirely different than anything Alec had ever heard him use before. It was void of emotion, sparing. Functional, with every word and inflection driven by purpose only.

“He must be questioned, then.”

Alec turned and saw an older merman, covered in gold jewelry. His hair was silver, and his eyes were dark red, the same color of the scales on his tail, which were tipped with gold. “Your Highness,” Alec murmured, dipping his head.

“Alexander. Your name speaks well of you. A burden of responsibility rests on your shoulders.” The king circled him, coming to stand at Magnus’ shoulder, on hand on him. “You’ve lived up to it thus far, as I understand. First in saving the successor to the crown, and then in saving a creature of our kingdom.”

“Um, really, it was nothing.”

“Choosing to do what is right is just as valuable as the action of right itself.” He looked at Alec appraisingly, then moved towards him. “We’ve never had a case in which a human has come anywhere near our realm or our people. There is no precedent for such a situation, so I am going to have to do what I believe is best for my people.”

Magnus spoke softly, “I ask you not to punish him. If someone is to be punished, it should be me. I was the one who brought him here.”

“I don’t plan to punish him.”

Alec raised his eyebrows at that, looking at Magnus, who seemed equally surprised, though he was much more subtle in expressing it.

“If Alexander is as extraordinary as you’ve come to believe, and if you care for him the way you seem to, I believe he should be offered a chance to prove himself. Your father trusted me to be sure your ascension was protected and properly groomed. But he also asked me to look after your wellbeing, and I can’t keep my promise to him if I don’t allow your human a chance.” The king returned his attention to Alec and held up one hand. It glowed with pulsing gold energy, and Alec immediately felt himself relaxing, melting back onto the surface he was lying on. “I’m going to ask you questions, Alexander. This magic allows me to look into you—your intentions, thoughts, feelings. Heart.”

Alec swallowed, looking back at him.

“If you lie to me, I will know. And if you lie, punishment will become the alternative.”

Magnus flexed his jaw, arms wrapped around himself as he watched.

“Tell me about Magnus. You know what he is, who he is to become.”

“I do,” Alec said, finding his words rolling lazily off his tongue. “He’s going to become the Downworld’s king, taking his father’s place. He believes in ruling by uniting the creatures of the realms with your kingdom, and protecting those in his care.”

“Is that why you care for him? Because he is good and just?”

“Mm. Because I’ve never felt anything like what I feel when I’m with him, and never again when he’s gone.”

Suddenly, Alec’s eyes glazed over, and he was seeing something other than what he knew was in front of him. He was seeing Magnus, body torn and oozing black blood. Scales on his tail were missing, leaving behind gashes. He was breathing hard, ribs sticking out against his skin with each frantic inhale. “No,” Alec breathed, shaking his head.

“Who else do you fear being in peril? Who else do you have to lose?” The image of Magnus blurred and faded, then was replaced with his brothers and sister, bleeding and bruised and weak. “Family…You’re obligated to them, as the oldest. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, indeed. Magnus bears this burden too. You understand it, and you wouldn’t ask him to abandon it, would you?”

“No.”

“Do you want to become one of us, Alexander? Is that what you wish?”

“I want for us to never be somewhere the other can’t follow.”

“Would you ask him to give up his people, his way of life, to be like you? To be human?”

“No.” Alec shook his head with small rolls of his neck. All at once, he felt as he were being pulled out of a dream, everything sharp and clear again.

The gold energy in the king’s palm faded out, and he dropped his hand to his side. “You are a truthful man, Alexander. And your heart’s desires are pure. You are asking for nothing to be given, but rather the chance to make the sacrifices yourself.”

Magnus’ hand slid into Alec’s, a sudden closeness and warmth that Alec found himself relieved to have. He squeezed softly.

“There is something that can be done,” the king continued, looking at Magnus. “It is rare; there have been stories told amongst our kingdom for many hundreds of centuries about a sacred symbol of connection that binds the souls of two worthy creatures. It doesn’t create a bond that is not there, but rather builds protection around what already exists.”

“What does that mean?” Alec asked, leaning up.

“It means that if you and Magnus bear the symbol that connects the two of you, there will be a way to share your essence with each other. That includes the ability to share in the form of the other as needed.”

Magnus looked at Alec, putting both hands around the one he was already grasping. “Alexander. Is this something you want? This bond is permanent. It cements our connection.”

“That’s what I want,” Alec whispered, nodding insistently.

“Very well.” The king held out both hands, palms out, and touched them to each man’s chest, over the heart. There was an intense flare of heat, and then cold. The symbol was embedded in their skin, faint.

The magic then circled Alec, wrapping around his body tightly. He felt like he was being squeezed. Looking down at his legs, they were fusing together and were covered in a trail of cobalt blue scales that grew thicker and stronger, and ended at the base with thinner fins. Reaching up to touch the side of his neck, he felt around tenderly for the gills that travelled parallel to his jawline from the middle of his neck.

“The Downworld kingdom welcomes Alexander,” Magnus declared. And though his voice was measured, there was an undeniable softness in his eyes, just for Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, come tell me your thoughts or send an idea my way at champagnemagnus.tumblr.com!


End file.
